


Devil Bike

by bleedingsalt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: And Dean's Baby Is Not What He Expected Her To Be, Human Harley, Human Impala, Human Lucifer (Supernatural), M/M, Sam Owns A Harley, Vehicles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 12:16:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11013243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleedingsalt/pseuds/bleedingsalt
Summary: Ever since Sam got his Harley he loves it to pieces. It’s fast and powerful and he can finally understand Dean’s obsession for Baby. Lucifer, his Harley, is the hottest machine on the road and he can’t live without it anymore. But, one night both Baby and his beloved Luci, are gone. Instead, Sam and Dean are suddenly faced with the very surprising truth about their vehicles and not everyone enjoys this insight.





	Devil Bike

Sam loved his bike, more than Dean would ever believe. Sure, his brother had Baby and Baby had been their home for many years, but Sam's Harley was… perfect. He found it at a police auction a few years ago and fell in love with it the first moment. This bike was everything he ever wanted. Dean mocked him when he playfully named it Lucifer, because everyone he met asked him if he got the bike from hell. Sam loved the name and that Dean always rolled his eyes when he said it; he would never not love this Harley.

Sam kept Lucifer in perfect condition. The black metal was scratchless, the chrome flames always polished to be perfectly shiny. On both sides, the machine had extremely detailed airbrush paintings of angel wings, too, which were Sam's favorite part. Whenever even the tiniest thing seemed off, Sam checked the machine everywhere to make sure nothing would destroy its perfection. Before he got his Harley he often mocked Dean for his devotion to Baby, but now he understood. Even though it was a little more than that. At times, Sam was completely obsessed with Luci - something he only called it when he was alone because it drove Dean up the walls. 

During the last years, Luci had become Sam's constant companion, he rode him everywhere. No matter if it was hailing or snowing or if the sun burned his back - Sam was never without his beloved Harley. He rode it to hell and back - literally - and by now it was actually a part of himself, rather than just a bike. No matter how bad things became, he always knew his Luci was there and he loved it. As soon as he swung his legs over the big machine and started the engine, Sam became one with Luci. At times, he thought that it almost had its own mind, especially when they were on the road. The roaring beneath him, the vibrations and the sheer feeling of power - it was like heaven. 

One day, Sam and Dean stopped at a motel in a small town in the middle of nowhere, both tired out of their minds and completely exhausted. They had finished another hunt nearby, a horse of ghouls that had decided to take over a hospital, and all they wanted to do now was sleep for weeks. While Dean checked into the motel, Sam got their duffle bags from the Impala. When he walked past Luci, he gave his bike an affectionate smile and let his hand run along its side. If it wasn't for Luci, he would be dead by now. 

“You were awesome today, thank you, Luci,” Sam said with the warmest smile on his face and finally followed his brother to their room.

Dean was already peeling his clothes off before the door was open completely, announcing that he'd get the first shower. Sam didn't really mind, he used his waiting time to go through their stuff and throw out damaged things, like a knife they broke. When it was finally his turn and he got out of the bloody clothes, he thanked the heavens above.

After showering and changing into clean clothes, Sam grabbed a burger from his brother and plopped down in his bed. Luckily they got two queens this time, sleeping in one bed with Dean always ended in chaos.

“You raised hell today, Sammy,” Dean said appreciatively and gave Sam a nod. “You gotta teach me how to do the tire thing one day.”

Sam chuckled and quickly swallowed down his bite. Yeah, the tire thing. He had actually decapitated one of the ghouls with Luci's tire, or better: he smashed its head and splashed blood everywhere. That's what they got for trying to eat his brother.

“If you'd be nicer to Luci, I'm sure you could learn.” Sam grinned widely, but Dean didn't grin back. Every time he tried to ride Sam's bike he ended with bruises and on the ground, almost as if it didn't like him.

“I gave up riding your devil bike, Sammy,” he huffed and finished his burger. “And you should too.”

“I never fell off, Dean,” Sam shrugged. “It's not my fault if you can't drive anything other than your car.”

“At least Baby is a true lady, your bike is a grumpy old grandpa.”

Sam smiled, but he knew better. Sure, Dean might call Baby a lady, but Luci was in much better condition and so far Sam had won every race against his brother.

“Let's catch some sleep,” Sam eventually yawned and crawled under his blanket. “We have a long day ahead.”

“Yeah, sounds like a plan.”

Dean turned the lights off a few moments later and Sam sighed. He was way too tired to care for the early hour, within minutes he was off for the night.

Sam had a very weird dream about witches and genies, but that's not what woke him up in the middle of the night. It was a sound he knew too well and that made him dart up immediately.

“Dean!” He yelled, already kicking the blanket off to get out of bed. “Dean someone steals Baby!”

This finally woke his brother up, but it wasn't only the engine of Baby he had heard. Much worse for Sam was, that he heard Luci's roaring growl.

“Son of a bitch!”

Dean was by Sam's side within seconds, gun drawn and ready to shoot, and together they stormed out of the room. They ran to their parking spots, only to find them both empty. Baby and Luci were gone.

“Fuck!” Dean growled.

Sam didn't even manage to get a sound out, he simply knelt down where he had parked Luci before and checked the gravel in the dirty yellow light of the street lamp. He quickly frowned though and moved to Baby's spot. Both vehicles didn't drive away, it looked as if they just vanished.

“Dean, something's not right here,” Sam said and gave his brother a glare. He had already taken out his phone, which Sam now took and hung up. “The police can't help us here, I'll call Bobby.”

Dean was about to protest, but he was completely shattered, so all he managed was a weak sound before he buried his hands in his hair and walked away. Sam shook his head and dialed Bobby's number. Something wasn't right here, he knew it. He slowly stepped away from the parking lots, careful to not step on them to ruin the evidence, and pressed the phone to his ear.

“This better be important,” a very grumpy and tired voice answered Sam's call after over a minute.

“Bobby, I think we have a problem,” Sam said and ran a hand through his own hair now. He had turned away from Dean, facing the street now. “Dean’s car and my bike, they're gone.”

“Do I look like the damn police to you, boy?” Bobby barked at him and Sam held the phone away a little to escape the flood of curses that followed, but just when he wanted to explain to Bobby what he thought had happened he felt a hand on his shoulder. Thinking it was Dean, Sam rolled his eyes and turned around. Sam almost dropped the phone in his hands. The man in front of him was not Dean, not at all. He could feel his eyes widen and his mouth open, but not a single sound came out of his mouth as he stared at the stranger.

The blind man in front of him looked about his age, was slightly shorter and had the bluest eyes Sam had ever seen. He felt utterly lost when he looked into them and barely registered the smirk on the others lips. He was dressed in a black leather jacket with spikes and biker boots, long with ripped blue jeans. But Sam's focus was solely on his eyes and for reasons he didn't know, he brought the phone back to his ears, mumbled an ‘I’ll call you back’ and hung up.

“Hello, Sam,” the stranger said in a deep voice that sounded eerily familiar to Sam for some reason, even if he couldn't say why.

“W-who are you?” he asked, almost whispering. He couldn't recall this face at all and he was pretty damn sure he'd remember such a gorgeous guy if he ever met him.

Suddenly, the man's smirk turned into a smile and he tilted his head slightly.

“I thought you'd recognize me,” he said amused. “I'm Lucifer.”

Sam thought he'd faint right there and then. His eyes widened even more and his knees actually gave in, but he didn't hit the ground, oh no. The man grabbed him by the waist and pulled him back up, still looking at him with those mesmerizing blue eyes.

“Are you not happy to see me?” the man asked quietly, to which Sam gave him an almost helpless glare.

“This… this can't be,” he finally muttered, completely dumbfounded now. “You can't be, I mean… you are not…”

“Sam, relax,” Lucifer smiled and this smile alone made Sam's knees weak again. “It's all good, you're not dreaming or anything.”

“But… but _how_?” Sam didn't understand how this was possible.

“It's a long story,” Lucifer sighed and laid his fingers on Sam's chin, smiling and brushing a thumb over it. “Do I scare you?”

Sam shook his head right away to not give Lucifer even the slightest idea. He didn't feel scared at all, in fact he didn't know what to feel right now at all.

“Good,” Lucifer smiled. “I'd feel bad if you were scared of me, Sam.”

“I could never-”

Sam's words were cut off by his brother suddenly, who screamed so shocked and horrified that he spun around right away. Lucifer held Sam by his shoulders when Dean stormed towards them, immediately stumbling back when he saw the guy behind Sam.

“What the hell?” Dean gasped and looked back over his shoulder. “Don't tell me your bike…”

“Dean, what happened?” Sam was confused now. “What happened to Baby?”

“Baby!” Dean huffed and shook his head. “That's not Baby, that's a fucking nightmare!”

“How dare you speak about me in that tone of voice, Dean Winchester?” an unfamiliar voice spoke and Sam pressed himself closer to Lucifer for some reason, as if it was instinct. He immediately felt an arm wrapping around him from behind and felt strangely good about it.

Behind Dean, from the shadows of the parking lot, emerged a woman. It wasn't any ordinary woman though, she looked kind of terrifying. She was shorter than Dean, but that didn't help much. Everything about her screamed authority, from her posture to the look on her face and the cold glare she gave his brother. Sam didn't know if he wanted to laugh or cry, but he found it utterly satisfying to see that ‘Baby’ was apparently a middle-aged, black lady that looked like she'd give Dean the beating of his lifetime for sassing her.

“Baby, please,” Lucifer said calm, catching her attention. “He is just shocked, don't be too hard on him.”

“Too hard on him?” Baby asked and laughed sarcastically. “I've been driving this boy around since he wore diapers and he doesn't even have respect for me now?”

“Wait, is this _real_?” Dean “What is happening here?”

Sam tried hard not to smile at this absurd situation and looked at his brother.

“I think it's real,” he eventually said. “This is Lucifer, Dean. You know, my bike?”

Now Dean finally looked closer and his eyes widened again.

“Jesus fucking Christ!” he shouted frustrated. “This is a damn nightmare!”

Dean walked off, shaking his head and cursing and absolutely pissed off. Sam, however, wasn't at all as disgusted as his brother. He found this change of events strange and weird, yes, but not that bad at all somehow.

“I'm sorry, Baby?” Sam carefully said after Dean was out of their view. It was kind of awkward calling this woman ‘Baby’, but she didn't seem to mind.

“It's alright, Sammy,” Baby said and pinches his cheek with a warm smile. “I won't stay like this forever, don't worry.”

“Oh, you… you won't?” Sam couldn't hide dis disappointment and turned around to Luci. “W-why not?”

“I think Lucifer should explain,” Baby smiled. “I will make sure Dean doesn't do something stupid again.”

“Wait!” Sam spun around again, grabbing her arm. She gave him a confused glare. “I… I wanted to say thank you,” Sam mumbled a little ashamed. “For everything, I mean. You were always there for us and I never thought about it.”

Baby's smile widened and she strapped forward, pulling Sam into a tight hug. Sam had a hard time not starting to cry, this was so surreal and at the same time made him so happy and sad. When she finally let go, her smile was even brighter.

“You're a good boy, Sam. Never change, okay?”

“I won't, I promise,” Sam smiled and watched her nod, before she turned around and left, leaving the two men alone.

“Let’s walk a little, okay, Sam?” Lucifer asked and Sam nodded slowly. Walking sounded good.

They crossed the parking lot until they reached the smaller one on the other side of the street, in front of a drug store. There, Lucifer say down on a curb stone and Sam followed soon after. It took a few minutes before Sam found his voice again, but when he did it was as quiet as a whisper.

“Will you really turn back again?” he asked and looked up.

“It depends,” Lucifer smiled knowingly.

“On what?”

“It's all up to you. I mean, if you want me to be they way you know me again, you can just say it. Otherwise, if you want me to stay human…”

“Wait…” Sam interrupted Lucifer sand looked kind of worried. “Before you say anything else, I have a question. Do you remember everything that happened when you were… a bike?”

“Yes, Sam,” Lucifer smirked and let a finger run over Sam's jaw. “That's why I'm here now, to ask you if you want me to stay.”

“Of course I do!” Sam said immediately. He never imagined anything like this happening, but how could he say he didn't want Lucifer to stay like this, now that he saw him? “You're part of me, Luci! I could never send you away!”

“I wouldn't leave, just… stay the machine you know,” Lucifer said. “Besides, I’m probably not what you imagined anyways. I wouldn't be mad if you told me to turn back.”

“No, you're not what I imagined,” Sam chuckled. “You're ten times better.”

“Sam…”

“No, tell me how you can stay!” Sam insisted. He didn't want Lucifer to change again, it didn't matter to him if he had to get a new bike or not. He wanted him to stay, like this. “I mean it. I'll do anything, but I don't want you to turn back.”

Lucifer's eyes caught Sam's and for a moment they simply looked at each other under the pale light of the night. Then, Lucifer cupped Sam's cheek and leaned forward. Sam knew what would follow and his stomach began to tighten at the thought, but he simply closed his eyes and waited for the other to close the last distance. When their lips finally met, Sam thought he'd die from the sheer joy rushing through his body and he brought his hands up to cup Lucifer's face too. It all happened so naturally, as if they had done this a million times before and yet, it was the most intense and perfect feeling Sam ever had. He deepened the kiss, hungry for more and crawled on Lucifer's lap as he did, his heart now beating so fast that he could barely hear anything anymore.

Finally Lucifer broke the kiss by gently pushing Sam down and when he did, the hunter could barely open his eyes to look at him. He was surprised by his sudden outburst of need and blushed immediately.

“I'm sorry… I… I didn't-”

“Don't apologize, Sam,” Lucifer shushed him and laid a finger on his lips. “You've kissed me so often already, now I can finally kiss you back at least.”

“Will you… stay now?” Sam asked slowly and looked down at Lucifer. The other smiled.

“I will, yes,” he said quietly. “You can't imagine how happy you make me by letting me stay, Sam.”

“You have no idea either,” Sam smiled and leaned down for a short kiss again. “But I'll miss feeling you under me… there's nothing better than feel you turn up and feel your power, Luci...

“I still have my power, trust me,” Lucifer growled and pulled Sam closer. He pressed their chests together with such strong hands that Sam couldn't hold a gasp of surprise.

“Luci…”

“I can finally give you what you want,” Lucifer said and pressed a kiss on Sam's neck, who rolled his head to the side and sighed. “Just tell me… what do you want, Sam?”

“Everything,” Sam breathed, his voice shivering with anticipation. “I want everything you give me, Luci.”

Lucifer smiled and sealed Sam's lips again, allowing the hunter to shove the jacket off his shoulders. When they parted, Sam's eyes were glued to Lucifer's shoulders, however, and the blond couldn't hold a chuckle.

“Surprised?” he asked and Sam nodded in awe.

“I didn't expect you to… have those,” he whispered and brushed his fingers over the dark black ink on Lucifer's skin. It was a perfect copy of the wings he had as a bike, going over his shoulder blades and most likely down his back too.

“You'll be in for a few more surprises,” Lucifer grinned and turned around, pinning Sam under him.

“I can't wait to see them,” Sam coaxed and pulled the blond down, now even more excited than before. This night turned out to be the best of his life and he would take all surprised that Lucifer had, definitely.

\-----

It was almost an hour later when Sam and Lucifer came back to the motel. Sam's face still felt all hot and his pulse wouldn't slow down, but he had never been happier before. Lucifer walked right beside him, his arm wrapped around Sam's waist. They both looked exhausted and their hair was messed up, but they couldn't care less. Before Sam opened the door, Lucifer gave him one last kiss and let him go.

When they entered the motel room, Dean immediately jumped off his bed he sat on. Baby was there too, sitting on a chair in front of it, and Sam was sure he had had a much better time than Dean.

“Where the hell have you been?” Dean asked almost furious and pulled his brother aside. “We gotta find out how to fix this!”

“Don't you dare try to fix anything, Dean,” Sam warned his brother and stepped away from him, back to Lucifer. The blond stood next to Baby now, looking very pleased when Sam walked towards him.

“Are you kidding me?” Dean spat and glared at Sam. “That's a fucking machine, Sammy! He's not even human!”

“I don't care, okay?” Sam shot back and laid a hand on Lucifer's hip. “If you even think about turning him back I'm gonna take a big fat screwdriver and give Baby a new look, promised!”

Behind him, Sam heard someone clearing their throat and he turned around almost scared. What he met, however, was an understanding smile.

“I'm sorry,” he mumbled and Baby nodded with a smile.

“This can't be happening!” Dean threw his hand up, completely frustrated. “I need my car back, for god’s sake!”

“Relax, Dean,” Sam laughed. “You'll get her back soon enough, right, Baby?”

“Exactly. In a few hours I will be back the way I was before,” Baby agreed.

“Perfect!” Dean looked more done than ever before in his life. “I'll get a drink, when I come back those two better be lifeless machines again or we’ll have a big problem!”

With these words, Dean stormed out. Sam wondered if he would throw a fit when he came back and still found Lucifer a human, but he didn't want to worry about that.

“Thank you for helping me, Baby,” Lucifer said suddenly and smiled at the woman. “Without you, I would still be just a machine.”

“So, you will stay human?” she asked, visibly happy.

“Yes,” he smiled and pulled Sam towards him again. “Sam insisted that I’d stay.”

“Very good,” Baby smiled and stood up. “I will leave you two alone then, I bet you have a lot to talk about.”

She winked before leaving Sam and Lucifer alone, who looked at each other with a smile on their faces.

“Did you really ask her for help to become human?” Sam asked curious.

“I've begged her for months now,” Lucifer admitted sheepishly and suddenly sweeper Sam off his feet. The hunter was so surprised that he held onto Lucifer's neck and yelped. “She finally gave in just so I would stop pestering her.”

“Thank god you did,” Sam laughed and let Lucifer drown him in another kiss as he carried him over to his bed. “I can't imagine you ever being different again.”

\-----

Two weeks later

\-----

“You better hurry, I don't want more bikes to become human and ruin my life,” Dean scoffed when he turned Baby's engine off.

Sam just smiled and got out of the car, followed by Lucifer. They finally found a shop that sold Harleys and he was dying to get his hands on a new one. Of course he was glad Lucifer was human now, but he missed the feeling of freedom. The Impala felt like a cage after so long. Dean followed almost annoyed.

Lucifer followed Sam curiously as he walked through the different isles, smirking when the hunter finally stopped in front of one. Sam knelt down and inspected the machine, let his fingers run over the sides and the seat.

“That's a good one,” Sam said and tested if he could sit comfortably on it. It was big enough for him and Luci, who followed behind him quickly. “What do you say? A good replacement?”

“You can't replace me, Sam,” Lucifer said and placed a kiss behind Sam's ear. “But it's a nice machine.”

“I bet it sounds amazing too. I can't wait to test it, I bet you'll know why I loved riding you so much then.”

“Oh, kinky,” Lucifer grinned. “I like that.”

“Please just stop it!” Dean suddenly begged from far behind and both Sam and Lucifer burst out in laughter. It would never stop being funny to tease Sam's brother. They both enjoyed it way too much.


End file.
